Remember him
by Jenifaelfe
Summary: Dumbledore just died and a few people are gathered in his office. They find a letter and his last demand. Even though they don't really feel like it, they are forced to respect it...
1. One last time

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter...like everyone knows that !

Author's note : Hello !!! I'm still here ! This is a more emotionnal story...enjoy !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was looking through documents on Albus Dumbledore's desk, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was early in the morning after the night Hogwarts had lost his greates leader, the one capable of uniting them, the one who believed that love was the greatest thing in the world, the one HE had always feared. 

A few people were with her in the office. In a corner were Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, not able to talk, just silently supporting each other from the shock that night had brought. In another corner, Remus and Tonks were whispering calmly to each other and beside them, Molly was crying in Arthur's arms, he himself had tears rolling down his cheeks. The Weasleys were in double shock, for Bill had been attacked by a werewolf during the night.

The room was filled with a heavy silence. One of those silences only inturrupted by wheaps from most of the people finding themselves there.

And by the window was standing Harry. He didn't want to hear the cries, he didn't want people to see him crying. Tonight, he had lost one of the most important persons in his life. Dumbledore was more than a headmaster to him. He couldn't exactly describe what he was to him... all he knew was that he felt a big empty place in his heart, and that it hurt, it hurt alot. Everything seemed lost to him. Dumbledore was gone. That sentence didn't sound right. Dumbledore gone ? How could it be ? That was impossible. But it had happened, in front of him, and he couldn't accept it. Harry felt arms wrap around him and give him a hug. He knew it was Ginny but he didn't want to turn around, not yet, he was still looking at Fawks who was flying over the lake. He grabbed Ginny's hands and just stayed like that, already feeling a bit better. He could always count on Ginny, he needed Ginny.

After a while, he turned around and, still keeping his girlfriend in his arms, looked around the room. It was a desolating scene, Hermione was now crying in Ron's arms, who had tears in his eyes too. Luna was leaning on Neville's shoulder as they both cried softly. Tonks was now wrapped in Remus' arms and he was whispering soothing words to his ear. Molly and Arthu were still in the same position as before. Harry looked at Ginny and just said " he's gone ", tears filling his eyes again. Ginny raised herself on her toes and whispered to his ear : " I'll always be there Harry, always, because I love you " . Harry found her lips and they exanched a gentle kiss. "I was so scared to lose you " he said " I was so scared you would get killed ". Ginny hugged him strongly.

The people in the room had stopped crying, they had no tears left. Now, the only noise that disturbed the silence were the papers McGonagall was looking through. Nobody could talk and besides, what was there to say ? No one could imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore...

After what seemed like an eternity, McGonagall finally found to find what she was looking for. It was a golden enveloppe with a phoenix on the left corner. McGonagall turned it around and opened it. The letter bouced from her hands and floated in the air. It took the shape of a howler but instead of the usual yelling, came out the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore. Everyone gathered up around it to hear his voice, one last time.

" If you are hearing these words, then I am dead for the letter will only appear once I am no longer part of this world. I hope, Minerva, the you have remembered what I have told you once and that you are nom hearing this. "

**Flashback**

Minerva was entering Dumbledore's office. He sat at his desk.

" Hello Minerva "

" You wanted to see me Albus ? "

" Yes... You know Minerva, no one is eternal and someday, I will no longer be there. At that moment, YOU will be the headmistress of Hogwarts and - "

" Albus how can you say that ? Why are you saying that ? "

" Do not worry, Minerva, I just want to tell you about a little something. There is this letter I have written, contaning my last words and it will appear here, on my desk. I want you to read it and follow the instructions I placed in it. It is very important and I would like you to do this for me. "

" Of course, of course Albus "

**End Flashback**

" Please deliver these messages to the right people. First, to you, I have always admired you and enjoyed knowing you. I have faith that you will be a great headmistress. Second, to Hagrid, whom I've always trusted. Tell him not to waist his time crying over me for. I am certain we will see each other again someday, somehow. Third, to Harry, tell him that I loved him and cared for him as his own family. Tell him I know he can win this battle for he has the greatest power of the world, the power of love. Fourth, to the order, tell them not to grieve, but to fight harder and accomplish their mission. I am so pround of them and will always be. And now, I bid you farewell and I tell you again : Love is the real power. Sincerely yours, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Oh ! and another thing, even if you are sad, have a ball in my honour and be happy during the time that you have. "

A paper droped to the ground and the envelopped transformed itself into a paper phoenix that let out a cry and flew off. The room was deadly silent, everybody seemed to have held their breaths. Remus bent down and picked up the paper. It was Dumbledore's letter written in a red ink. They were all wondering what to do for, they weren't really in a mood to have a ball. Finally, Remus broke the silence by saying slowly : " Well, this was his last demand, and I think we owe him that...even if we don't feel like it, it's sacred. All he wanted was a little more of love...and happiness in the world. And---and I guess we could all use something to... get our mind off what happened and... what will happen now. "

Their eyes were all fixed on McGonagall at that moment. " I--well -- I -I - well, we'll do as he says, we'll have a ball "

* * *

_Here it was, the first chapter..._

_I hope you liked it ! _

_Review and I post chapter 2 !!!!!!!!_

_Thanks for reading it !_

_Jenifaelfe_


	2. The next morning

Disclaimer : I don't own the caracters. They're all J.K.Rowling's.

Author's note : Hello ! I'm so so so sorry for the long time it took me to update. I've been so occupied lately. But now things seem to be calming down-I hope. Here is chapter 2.

* * *

After McGonagall declared there would be a ball, they all left the office. The golden trio, Ginny and Neville made their way to the Griffindor tower while Luna went back to the Ravenclaw common room. Remus,Tonks, Arthur and Molly went back to the hospital where Fleur waited patiently upon Bill.

When the five Griffindors entered the common room, they discovered all their house-mates awake and waiting for them. They stopped dead in their tracks. Soon, all the students were shouting questions at them provoquing a terrible noise. Harry turned his back to them and tried to walk out of the room but Ginny held him back and pulled him beside her. All five of them started to make their way through the crowd to reach their dormitories. None of them wanted to answer any questions. As he made his way through his house-mates, Harry heard certain questions clearly : " Is Dumbledore really dead ? " , "Snape killed him right ? " and " Where there really Death Eaters here ? ". They ignored all of them and continued to walk until they reached the stairs. Ginny kissed Harry good night before going up the left staircase with Hermione while Harry,Ron and Neville went up the right staircase.

Harry walked straight to his bed and pulled the curtains around him. He didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. He slowly got undressed and put his pajamas before going to bed. It was 3:00 a.m. and he was exausted. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was Dumbledore beggin Snape for his life.

Hermione and Ginny entered their dormitory and found Parvati and Lavender waiting for them.

"Is it true ? " parvati asked

"Is he...dead ? " Lavender completed

"Yes " Hermione said

Then, without a word, Ginny and Hermione went on Ginny's bed and closed the curtains around them.

* * *

Harry felt a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Wake up, prince charming " Ginny said.

Every morning since the day they had started dating, Ginny would come and wake Harry up every morning with a kiss and say " Wake up prince charming". Then, Harry would make believe he was still sleeping and after a moment, he would grab Ginny and pull her on the bed to tickle her. But that morning, Harry just opened his eyes and stared at Ginny who was sitting on the side of his bed. Ginny stroke his hair gently and asked " How are you this morning ? " He shrugged and she bent down beside him to give him a hug. At that moment, Ron entered the room and saw his sister lying beside his best friend on a bed.

" JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING !?!?!?!?!!? "

" Oh my god Ron ! Calm down ! I was just giving my BOYFRIEND a hug ! " Ginny responded, standing up. " Just because you don't have the guts to ask Hermione out doesn't mean that other people can't love each other and show it ! "

Ron's ears became very red and he stormed out of the room.

" That was a good answer, maybe he'll pluck up the courage now..." Harry said

" Thanks " che grinned

She sat back down and took Harry's hand.

" McGonagall wants to see you in her office at 11:30, I don't know why, but she said I could come too "

" What time is it ? "

" Um... 11:15 "

" WHAT ? Why didn't you wake me up earlier. I'm gonna be late ! " he yelled

" I-I-I-I didn't. I came in at eleven " she said taking a step back, afraid by his sudden change of temper.

"Oh. Sorry Gin. I-well yeah. Maybe I'm a bit moody. Sorry "

"It's ok Harry." she said, coming closer and giving him a hug. " Now go get dressed" she said, much like her mother.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in McGonagall's office.

"Harry, I have to know exactly what happened last night on the tower. I...have to tell the students" McGonagall said. Her voice was unsure and she seemed so tired. Harry and Ginny could have bet that she hadn't slept at all.

"Professor I..." he seemed to think for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and dropped : " Professor, I will tell the story to the school "

"Are you sure Harry ? "

" Yes...I think "

" Well, thank you Harry. I called an assembly in the great hall at noon. Be there. "

"Ok professor "

"You may go. "

Harry and Ginny went out of the room and headed for the great hall. Ginny was looking up at Harry, trying to understand why he had took that decision.Little did she know that Harry hadn't forgotten his previous year at Hogwarts. The students would believe him this time. They'd have to.

* * *

Here was chappy 2. I hope you liked it ! Sorry if it was a bit short cause initially, when I wrote this chapter, it was 6 pages long, but I cut it to have 2 chapters out of it.

Review on your way out !

Jenifaelfe


End file.
